Inuzuka Yasu
'Character Profile'Edit 'Character First Name'Edit Yasu 'Character Last Name'Edit Inuzuka 'IMVU Username'Edit Mindfang 'Nickname (optional)'Edit 'Age'Edit 13 'Date of Birth'Edit 9/14/186AN 'Gender'Edit Female 'Ethnicity'Edit Amegakurian 'Height'Edit 5'5'' 'Weight'Edit 159lbs 'Blood Type'Edit O 'Occupation'Edit Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos'Edit 'Affiliation'Edit Amegakure 'Relationship Status'Edit Single 'Personality'Edit Yasu is a sweet girl, overly hyper at times but when it comes to her duty as a ninja she becomes calm and focused. She enjoys learning and training. She cares for her pet Denkou more then anyone but thats her little secret. 'Behaviour'Edit Yasu's behavior is bizarre she is a strong woman and just like a woman she will 'always' be right and anyone that tries to correct her is wrong. She is a hard worker and tends to pull pranks and joke aroun about her sensei's. Even when she gets into trouble she keeps a smile on her face. When in combat her and her ninken Denkou fight as one, she considers her ninken her closest friends. She is overly protective of him and will do anything to protect him. She rarely gets mad or upset but when she does its normally because something that happened to Denkou. 'Nindo (optional)'Edit ((What does your character say? Your Ninja way)) 'Summoning'Edit ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan'Edit Inuzuka 'Ninja Class'Edit Genin 'Element One'Edit N/A 'Element Two'Edit N/A 'Weapon of choice'Edit Ninken 'Strengths'Edit Speed, Taijutsu 'Weaknesses'Edit Medical, ninjutsu 'Chakra colour'Edit Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory'Edit Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces):10 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 3 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 10 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 2 Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 36 'Jutsu List'Edit Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies'Edit 'Enemies'Edit Your enemies, rivals ect. 'Background Information'Edit Yasu grew up in Amegakure and received her ninken Denko in a unusual way, you see she had been on a walk through the forest and came across a small dog. His paw had been trapped under a rock and was stuck. She soon came to notice a pack of crows pecking at the poor animal. The dog had been malnourished. He was whimpering in pain and had various cuts on him from the birds. This enraged Yasu, she was raised with a love of dogs and the mere sight of this defenseless animal shook her to her core. She began to pick up rocks and toss them at the birds. Soon their attention turned to Yasu. In a panic she shoved the bolder from his leg and picked him up. She began to run back the the village, the crow on her tail. Soon the day faded to night and she couldn't see where she was going. Yasu had been very clumsy and fell down a hill. She held the small animal to her chest and would turn to protect him. She'd hit the ground with a loud thud. Panting lightly she turned to gaze at the dog who had been shaking and whimpering. She spoke to him gently "S-Shh its going to be okay....I'll protect you...I promise.." she gave him a light smile as she passed out. The animal would use her scent to trace her home down. As he limped to the house he'd howl loudly for attention and within a few seconds the family of Yasu came to the rescue. Since that day Yasu and Denko have not separated. 'Roleplaying Library'Edit ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:'Edit Kagato